Virtual worlds, such as three dimensional (3D) virtual worlds, as enabled for instance by languages such as Virtual Reality Modeling Language (VRML), provide a number of advantages over two dimensional documents. For instance, three dimensional virtual worlds hold a promising future in the area of electronic commerce, as users of an electronic store or electronic mall can shop through the store and see and inspect the items that are available for purchase or rental. It is also anticipated that virtual worlds will become prevalent in business and social environments as well.